Desperation
by SK-KS-01
Summary: Major spoilers for X-1999. Subaru Sumeragi is being hunted by an anger consumed woman who loved Seishirou. Kamui Shirou is also in danger from her because he's close to Subaru. Kamui learns of this woman and realizes he must go to great lengths to keep them both safe. Kamui x Subaru. Warning for violence. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

"_Maki where are you going?!" A young woman cried at an older woman who was getting ready to leave in an uncontrollable rage. "I'm going to avenge my love's death. Don't interfere Nanami, otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you." The other woman Maki said coldly. "I'm your sister!" Nanami cried. "Anyone who gets in the way must die. Whether they're family or not, is of no importance to me." Maki said._

"_Don't do it Maki you have no idea he was the culprit!" Nanami called after her sister's back. Maki turned around. "I have every idea that he was the culprit. He was in the way from the start and now Subaru Sumeragi is going to pay for killing the man I loved! Seishirou-kun this is for you!" Maki cried while her sister shivered in fear behind her. _

_Maki was gone. "I have to do something. I have to warn him that she's out for him. What if she's not planning on killing him first?! What if she starts off killing the people he cares about to make him suffer?" Nanami knew she had to try and find a way to stop her sister from killing a potentially innocent man…_

Seventeen year old Kamui Shirou woke up from a sudden nightmare. "Subaru!" He gasped. "Kamui? Are you okay?" Subaru Sumeragi asked the younger male in a concerned voice. "Y-yeah I'm okay." Kamui said smiling reassuringly. "Um you said my name just now, you were dreaming about me weren't you?" Subaru said seemingly nervous.

"I was. Oh good grief not like that! No I had a nightmare where you were in danger." Kamui said blushing. Subaru blushed too and the room had an awkward tension in the air. "I'm sorry if I offended you." Kamui said ducking his said. Subaru smiled. "It's alright you didn't. I'm sorry too I guess I worded it wrong. As for your nightmare, I'm right here now so you have nothing to worry about." Subaru said gently.

Kamui smiled. "I know." He replied. Subaru left the room briefly. 'I would never let you get into danger Subaru.' He thought. Kamui started getting ready for school. When he exited he started preparing breakfast with Subaru's help. They had been living together ever since the 'Promised Day'. It wasn't like either of them had anywhere else to go.

Kamui set off for school. "See you later Subaru." Kamui said in farewell. "Have a good day." Subaru replied smiling gently. School passed as usual, but something out of the ordinary happened to Kamui on the way home from school. A young woman was waiting for him at the gate. "Excuse me you're Kamui Shirou aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Nanami Yukino. I'm here to give you a warning." She said. "A warning?" Kamui asked. "You had better come with me." She said. The girl looked honest enough. Kamui followed her. She lead him to the gazebo him and Subaru always worked at.

"What is this about Yukino-san?" Kamui asked. "I have a sister called Maki. She was in love with Seishirou Sakurazuka. I trust you know him?" Nanami said. Kamui clenched his fists. "Yes I know him." Kamui said through gritted teeth. "Well my sister found out about Sakurazuka-san's death. And she has always been jealous of the person you live with Subaru Sumeragi. She is certain he had something to do with his death." Nanami explained.

"So you're telling me Subaru is in danger?" Kamui said angrily. "Yes but you are in danger too Shirou-san." Nanami said. "I'm in danger too? Why?" Kamui asked. "Because she doesn't believe that Sumeragi-san deserves happiness" Nanami said. "Subaru wasn't intentionally involved in the death of the Sakurazukamori. He told me that his sister cast a spell on that man, so that if he tried to kill Subaru in the same way he killed his sister it would backfire onto him instead." Kamui explained.

"I see but Maki isn't seeing sense at this point. She's too gone in rage. As long as you follow everything I say, I can manage to keep you two safe. You're going to have to trust me okay?" Nanami said. Kamui nodded, knowing that he had to do whatever it took to keep the one he loved safe…


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui looked at the young woman sitting across from him. Whatever her plan was to keep both him and Subaru safe was it sounded very serious. "So you have a plan right? What do I have to do to ensure our safety?" Kamui asked. He needed to know desperately because, he knew he would do anything to keep Subaru safe.

"I do have a plan. It's going to be a painful plan for Subaru but it's the only way I can think that would keep you away from harm for a while." Nanami said. "I understand. What is it?" He asked. "Shirou-san, you are going to have to fake your own death." Nanami stated. Kamui's eyes widened. "I have created a mannequin in your image for your body. You will have to 'die'. I will then make phone calls as a police woman to your friends to come and say goodbye to you." Nanami said.

"The only person that you are friends with who knows about my plan is Karen-san, because I have been acquainted with her. Currently she is watching over Sumeragi-san and will be the one to bring him to you to mourn. Once he is mourning she will tell the others to leave him so he can mourn in private. Once they've all left the vicinity she will sneak back in, disguised and kidnap him. Then you two will be reunited in a new place." Nanami explained.

"You are going to have to come with me, in my car now. I will take you far away and Karen-san and Sumeragi-san will join up with us later on. I know it's all very sudden but we don't know when Maki will go through with her plan so it needs to be taken care of immediately." Nanami said. Kamui nodded. "I understand, as long as we will see each other again later that is fine with me." Kamui said determinedly. Nanami smiled. "Okay then let's go." She said.

Kamui went with Nanami to her car and they drove off quickly. He didn't know where they were headed. But about an hour into their journey, Nanami stopped and started making the phone calls to his friends. Kamui sat back in the car seat and closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry Subaru, you'll understand why I had to do this later I promise.' He thought sadly.

Subaru wasn't used to coming home to an empty house. 'Kamui should have been home ages ago.' He thought feeling a stir of panic in his stomach. Then the doorbell rang. Subaru sighed in relief. He opened the door. "Welcome home Kam- eh? Karen-san? How can I-" Subaru cut himself off when he noticed how grave Karen looked. Subaru's hands trembled. He had no idea what was going on. "Wh-what is it? What's happened?" Subaru asked.

"I have some bad news. A police woman has been ringing all of the surviving 'Dragons of Heaven' and a boy named Keiichi Segawa, telling us that Kamui has been murdered." Karen said tears streaming down her cheeks. Subaru dropped to his knees. Kamui had been murdered? He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. "No…" He gasped. "No. No. No!" He cried. "Come with me Subaru-san. W-we have to say goodbye." Karen said in a choked voice. Subaru stood up shaking with grief and nodded.

Neither spoke the whole time they were walking to where Kamui was. They stopped at an office building. Subaru heard the familiar sound of Yuzuriha crying inside. The other remaining dragons Seichirou Aoki, Arashi Kishuu and a 'Dragon of Earth' Kusanagi Shiyuu were standing outside with grief on their faces. Yuzuriha exited the building and saw Subaru's trembling form. "Oh Subaru-san i-it's so awful!" She cried and she threw her arms around him, sobbing again.

Karen entered the building to say her goodbye to Kamui. Once she left she kindly told the others they should go back to their homes. "I will stay and wait with Subaru-san, but you guys should go and rest. H-he needs to spend some time here to mourn over Kamui." Karen explained. The others agreed. Kusanagi escorted Yuzuriha, telling her he would get some ice cream with her. Seichirou and Arashi went their separate ways, bidding quiet farewells to the other two.

Karen touched Subaru's shoulder. "Go in there and hold him. Take your time. I've known for a very long time that you've had feelings for him." Karen said gently. Subaru nodded and walked in. Slowly he observed his surroundings. His eyes locked on a familiar school uniform. He walked over and dropped to his knees. It was true. Kamui was dead.

"Kamui… Why? Who on Earth could have done this to you?" Subaru ran his hand over the cheek of the young man. He gently lifted his friend into his arms, his whole body trembling. "I never thought that I would have to tell you how much you mean to me like this. I-I wanted to tell you in a much more meaningful manner. I loved you Kamui and you will never know this. You gave me a new hope in my life. You saved me from myself. And now you're gone a-and I'm all alone. There is nobody left in my life anymore for me to live for. P-please just let this be a dream. D-don't leave me Kamui. Please don't leave me." Subaru held Kamui's body and let his tears fall.

"All I can do now is find the one who did this to you. It's the last thing I can give you, but I know I will come and be with you one day. I-I don't want you to be alone for too long Kamui." Subaru said and he pressed his lips gently against Kamui's. "I love you. Farewell." He said and he just knelt there for a while looking at Kamui with his tears still falling. He didn't notice a disguised Karen sneaking behind him and proceeding to knock him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamui woke up later as the car had stopped. "Shirou-san are you awake?" Nanami asked. "Yes." Kamui said. They were outside a hotel. "We'll be staying here tonight as a temporary measure, but we need to wait in the car until Karen and Subaru arrive. We'll need your help to get him out of the car because he'll be unconscious since it's supposed to look like a kidnapping to throw off Maki in case she did see what happened." Nanami explained. Kamui nodded. "That makes sense." He agreed.

It took a long time but finally Karen arrived. Kamui left the car to help her. "Kamui-kun." Karen greeted happily hugging him. "I'm glad you're safe." She said. "Thanks for looking after him Nanami-chan." Karen addressed the younger woman. "You're welcome Karen-san." She replied. Kamui made his way to the back. Subaru was unconscious. He opened the car door and undid the seatbelt. "Come on Subaru let's get you to bed." He said gently and lifted him. It wasn't the easiest job but with Karen's help they managed to get him into the hotel.

Nanami booked their room and they made their way there. Subaru didn't stir at all. "I gave him a sleeping pill while he was still out because he probably wouldn't sleep otherwise considering the grief he's been through. But he'll be alright once he sees Kamui-kun and we explain what's going on." Karen explained. They got to their room and Nanami held the door open. Kamui placed Subaru on the bed and carefully knelt down and held the older man close. He kissed his forehead. "I'm here now Subaru, you know I'd never leave you." He said stroking his soft hair.

Kamui didn't want to sleep, he wanted to watch over Subaru's sleeping form. "I slept through the journey. I just want to see him wake up, so he can look into my eyes and realize that everything is alright." Kamui insisted. Neither women had it in them to argue with him but they did insist that he needed to eat something. Kamui accepted the food with gratitude but he laid Subaru's head on his lap while he ate. Occasionally pausing to stroke his hair or touch his cheek.

After what seemed like forever Subaru finally stirred against Kamui. Karen and Nanami had long since fallen asleep. The sun was rising in the sky. Subaru's eyes flickered open and his eyes fell on the younger man holding him. "K-Kamui…" He said drowsily. "I must still be dreaming." He said closing his eyes again.

Kamui touched his cheek causing Subaru to open his eyes again. "I'm really here Subaru. I never died." Kamui said. Subaru just looked confused. "I never left you Subaru, you know I wouldn't ever do that to you." Kamui said smiling gently and he kissed Subaru's forehead. "Y-you never left me?" Subaru said quietly. "No I didn't." Kamui said firmly.

"T-then why? Why did I hold a dead body resembling you in every way? W-why was I told that you were dead?!" Subaru cried. None of this was making any sense. He had seen Kamui's body but now the boy was very much alive in front of him telling him it wasn't true. "What's going on Kamui?" He asked. Kamui sighed.

"Listen to me, just listen and don't talk. I had to fake my death to protect you. Karen-san who is in disguise and a woman called Nanami Yukino were in on the plan. I only got told by Yukino-san yesterday about this plan. Yukino-san's sister who is called Maki is after your life and mine too. She was in love with the former Sakurazukamori and found out he died. She knew all about you and was jealous of you." Kamui explained.

"Maki Yukino? I think I met her once or twice. I always got the impression she didn't like me very much at all." Subaru mused. "But why is she after you too?" He asked. "Because she knows of how close we are and believes that you don't deserve happiness with anyone after killing her love. So I had to 'die' while you had to be kidnapped. We had to get away quickly in case she had found us. I'm sorry Subaru I didn't have time to tell you." Kamui said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you had to find me like that, and that you had to think I was dead. But I was only trying my hardest to protect you. You looked after me so much and now it's my turn Subaru. It's my turn to protect you now." Kamui said. Subaru blinked at Kamui in shock. "W-why? Why are you doing this for me?" Subaru asked.

"Because I love you, and I want to keep you safe." Kamui said softly. Subaru's eyes widened a little and then his head came to rest on Kamui's chest as they held each other close. He listened to the heartbeat of Kamui and felt tears come again. "I'm so glad that you're alive…" He choked out. Kamui smiled and rested his head on top of Subaru's. "I won't leave you again Subaru. I promise." He said. Subaru nodded. And they stayed like that, holding each other in a gentle but desperate embrace. They blocked out the world in front of them. Only concentrating on each other and the warmth of their arms encircled tightly around each other…


End file.
